Metal sulphates and, in particular, magnesium sulphate, exist in a number of hydrated forms. Common degrees of hydration are the heptahydrate, the hexahydrate, the pentahydrate, the monohydrate, and the anhydrous form. The particles of metal sulfate have a crystalline morphology, i.e., prismatic shapes. Sometimes these crystals are large and well developed; other times the crystals are small and the materials are powder-like. The bulk densities of these materials are approximately independant of the particle size and of the order of 30-50% less than the single crystal density, the decrease in density resulting from the voids between adjoining crystals.
It is an outstanding object of this invention to provide a porous form of metal sulphate having a very high surface area per unit volume, having a very low bulk density, and being suitable for use as a catalyst, catalyst support, or other chemical reagent where the finely-divided nature of the material would provide unique properties.
As will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination and arrangement of steps in the details of the composition hereinafter described and claimed, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the invention disclosed may be made within the scope of what is claimed without departing from the spirit of the invention.